NIMPHETAMINE
by darkmaho
Summary: Envenenada… rosa macabra, ¿Cómo puedes haber clavado un puñal tan profundo en mi corazón sin que yo me diera cuenta?, desgraciada condenada, alguna vez lo pagarás, sea en esta vida… o en la otra donde tú me esperas


**NYMPHETAMINE**

**Chapitre 1: The poison**

_"Envenenada… rosa macabra, ¿Cómo puedes haber clavado un puñal tan profundo en mi corazón sin que yo me diera cuenta?, desgraciada condenada, alguna vez lo pagarás, sea en esta vida… o en la otra donde tú me esperas"_

**Syaoran POV**

Hoy frente a tu tumba, remuevo una y otra vez la tierra que cubre tus restos.

¿Eres feliz con el final que has determinado para todo esto?

¿Al fin has encontrado lo que querías?

Yo, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado, es más me alegro, porque ahora mismo, junto a tu tumba, dejo el puñal con el que atravesaste mi corazón aquella noche de invierno, cuando decidiste dejarme por algo que no he podido comprender.

Eres ridícula, una mujer ponzoñosa, cuando te traje a mi realidad nunca pensé que aquella a quien haría mi esposa me diera muerte más de una vez con cada una de sus acciones, si lo hubiera imaginado, si hubiera tenido un solo vislumbro del infierno en vida que iba a ser de ese momento en adelante mi existencia, jamás te hubiera atado a mí, puedes estar segura de eso.

Te amé, no lo dudes, es una verdad que jamás podrá negarse.

Como también lo es el que te odie ahora con el mismo fervor con el que en ese entonces te profesaba los sentimientos contrarios.

Sentimientos opuestos, que pueden ser albergados en un corazón roto.

Cosas inolvidables, que el tiempo no podrá curar… de parte y parte.

No puedo perdonarte, te odio, sin embargo es estúpido e irracional que ese mismo yo que te odia te ame y te extrañe hasta el punto de ahogarse de dolor.

Yo que te he sepultado, yo que te he puesto la estaca en el corazón y he dejado tu cuerpo desecarse, no soporto ya la idea de dejarte de esta manera, así que dime, espectro, ¿Cómo luchar contra el irracional deseo de traerte de vuelta a mi mundo?

**_Laid to the river_**

**_Midsummer, I waved_**

**_A "V" of black swans_**

**_On with hope to the grave_**

**_And though Red September_**

**_With skies fire-paved_**

**_I begged you appear_**

**_Like a thorn for the holy ones_**

_Yendo hacia el río_

_De verano, me saludó_

_Una "V" de cisnes negros_

_Con esperanza a la tumba_

_Y a un rojo septiembre_

_Con cielos de fuego pavimentado_

_Le rogué que aparecieras_

_Como una espina para los santos_

¿Cómo luchar totalmente solo contra cada latido que mi corazón desgarrado da suplicándome que te traiga de vuelta, que cure esta agonía?

Sólo lo hago, diciéndome una y otra vez que es lo mejor, porque sé y estoy seguro que traerte de nuevo a la vida será de nuevo el desencadenante para matarte otra vez.

Es inevitable.

Trágico.

Doloroso para ti y para mí.

Insoportable hasta la médula, aunque necesario.

Y aun así quiero volver a ver tu cara de ángel.

Como aquella noche…

Como la noche maldita en la que nos conocimos…

_Flash back_

La luna llena estaba en auge y yo sentía el resurgimiento de una gran cantidad de poder y energía envolviendo mi cuerpo recién nacido de licántropo, había dejado atrás ese cadáver humano ensangrentado que me había servido como primera comida, y había sobrepasado al fin ese horrendo lapsus doloroso que transcurrió desde el atardecer en que mi cuerpo humano fue asesinado por la mordedura ponzoñosa de un licántropo joven, hasta la medianoche, tiempo en el que todas mis células fueron restauradas, y el doloroso cambio me trajo de vuelta a una vida de eternidad.

Una vida, que me cobraría muy caro uno a uno los minutos de su extensión a la inmortalidad…

Una vida a la que fácilmente hubiera renunciado si hubiera tenido algún vislumbro de las tragedias que iba a empezar a sufrir justamente esa noche.

Desde que ella llegó a mí, suave, misteriosa y efímera.

Como siempre, cautivándome hasta el fondo.

Embrujándome.

Maldiciéndome.

Intoxicándome con esa risa suya que suena como el repiqueteo de varias campanillas de cristal y que llegó en el momento en el que me vanagloriaba de mis extraordinarias capacidades, distrayendo un poco a mi cabeza plagada de sangre y muerte, de su momento de auto aclamación, e interrumpiendo mi momento glorioso.

_¿Quiere morir acaso?_

Me pregunté creyéndome invencible.

_No importa, yo cumpliré ese deseo._

Y sin más dirigí mi mirada al cielo, donde vi la figura espectral de una mujer hermosa sobre toda ponderación.

Frágil, su cuerpo delgado confluía perfectamente con el vestido de seda negra que había elegido para esa noche, un vestido que en una noche oscura podía hacerla camuflar, pero que en ese momento la resaltaba perfectamente sobre la silueta de esa impecable y blanca luna.

Pensé que estaba realizando un intento suicida, pero cuando aterrizó indemne de aquella caída de por lo menos seis metros, no me quedó duda de su origen sobrenatural.

_No puede ser humana…_

Un examen rápido me dice que se ve muy frágil y definidamente humana.

_¿Pero qué es?_

Busqué compararla conmigo, pero la teoría se derrumbó de inmediato al ver que no tenía forma canina.

_No es licántropo…_

Mi mente buscaba soluciones tras los personajes de cuentos de hada que me habían dicho en la niñez, pero tampoco encajaba.

_Tampoco es un elfo…_

Cansado, me acerqué y la observé con intensidad, devanándome los sesos con alguna respuesta aceptable que no llegaba.

_¿Qué diablos es?_

Una sonrisa traviesa atraviesa su cara, y abre sus ojos un poco, dejando ver un impresionante y luminoso iris de jade, que poseía una mirada única, que parecía penetrar dentro de mí, como si de algún modo extraño pudiera leer cada uno de mis pensamientos.

_Es peligrosa… cuidado._

Y sin saberlo, en ese momento estaba en lo correcto… era algo peligroso, con lo que jamás debería haberme atravesado.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo, licántropo… - me suelta con una voz similar a su risa, abriendo completamente esos impresionantes ojos verdes, casi fluorescentes que contrastan de forma impactante con su piel pálida y su pelo claro que fluye como una cascada hasta su estrecha cintura.

- ¿Q… qué demonios eres?

- Soy algo así como tu nueva mejor amiga…

- Si… lo que tu digas, pequeña princesa – le espeté relamiéndome los labios, prologando el dulce sabor de la sangre que aun quedaba en ellos.

Al principio mi objetivo era asquearla, pero contra todo lo que creí, ella olfateó el aire profundamente y un brillo fanático y asesino se reflejó en sus ojos de jade y esmeralda, justo en el momento en que su lengua relamía sus labios rojos como manzanas.

Que descubrimiento tan interesante.

¿Podía sentir acaso el olor de la sangre de mi presa?

Su acción súbita respondió a mi pregunta, porque rápida como un rayo, estaba pegada a mi cuerpo, abrazándome como si no hubiera un mañana, lamiendo los resabios del líquido espeso que aun tenía en la cara.

Oh. Con que las cosas eran así, a la mocosa también le gustaba el sabor de la sangre.

Y lo mejor de todo, lamía con una sensualidad inaudita.

- Te contaré algo… de dónde es que venimos, por qué estamos aquí, y lo más importante, por qué necesitaremos de ahora en adelante algunas partes del ser humano para sobrevivir – me dijo lamiéndose de nuevo los labios y mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – realmente la pregunta sonaba estúpida, yo ya sabía en lo que me había transformado, así que ¿Por qué debía importarme una estúpida explicación? No tenía sentido, aunque no puedo negar que había picado mi curiosidad. Además no se me pasó por alto que había usado el plural.

¿Acaso ella también era un licántropo?

Ohhh que cosa más sexy sería entonces

- Tú, licántropo, provienes de una raza antigua, una raza poderosa de la que también se deriva la mía y la de los humanos, al principio existía un gen primario, del que no había distinción de nada, y sólo una especie habitaba esta tierra, pero a medida que cambios fueron ocurriendo, este gen se dividió en tres razas poderosas para adaptarse al entorno, éstas razas, llamadas Saireana, Licia, y Hérnica, dieron origen a vampiros, licántropos y humanos, respectivamente, también, y como consecuencia de las nuevas adaptaciones, cada una se volvió sensible a uno de los elementos que rigen en esta vida y nos mantienen vivos, así, tu magnificas tu poder con algunas fases de la luna, mientras que yo soy sensible a los rayos del sol, y nuestra otra contraparte, lo que ambos llamaremos comida, depende de la tierra y sus productos, y nos alimenta a las otras dos razas, que no podemos tomar alimento directamente de la madre tierra, ¿Me comprendes?

- No… ¿me estás diciendo que tú eres un vampiro?

No me hagan reír, seguro, eso fue lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza, no es que lo sepa todo, pero según lo que había leído de los folklores locales, los vampiros de las leyendas son criaturas morenas, de piel de porcelana y ojos de un fluorescente azul cuando estaban sedientos, esta mujer, por mas excepcional que sea, por más hermosa que se vea, no encaja con la descripción dada.

Excepto, claro está por esa preciosa piel de porcelana.

- Sí, soy una vampira derivada de un gen puro saireano, mi padre fue uno de los primeros que existió de mi raza y como tal uno de los que tienen la sangre más pura.

Ya lo sé, que la carcajada que se me salió sonó muy sarcástica. No es que le estuviera creyendo mucho se disparatada historia, así que decidí de una vez por todas terminar esa estupidez, y poder irme a donde se me viniera la gana, por lo menos hasta que saliera el sol y mi cuerpo volviera a la normalidad, para evitar esa tentación hedionda que me impulsaba a morderle el cuello y desprenderle la carne de los huesos a la susodicha y muy chiflada muñeca de porcelana.

- Y eso debe importarme a mi porque…

- Puedo matarte cuando y donde yo quiera, lobito.

- Saireana o no, niña, en lo que respecta a velocidad y fuerza bruta, ¿No crees que estoy aventajado?

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia que me envió, al tiempo que se movía a una velocidad extraordinaria y me cogía del cuello alzándome varias pulgadas por encima de su cabeza, me dijo que de verdad le habían molestado mis palabras machistas.

Y el brillo fluorescente y rojizo que tiñó sus ojos fue la prueba más tangible de ese humor volátil que la princesita tenía. El humor de alguien que no está acostumbrado a ser desobedecido, mucho menos a ser el objeto de las burlas de un desconocido.

Que divertido.

- Sí, pero te falta el cerebro, la experiencia y la estrategia que a mí me sobran.

Esas palabras y el subsecuente silencio que hubo entre ellas y su desaparición junto a la luna, fueron suficientes para hacer volar mi corazón por culpa suya.

Princesa obstinada… y atrevida.

_Fin flash back_

No es fácil admitir que te has enamorado.

Mucho menos de algo prohibido.

Y si le agregas ese condenado odio, creo que la combinación no puede ser más maléfica. Aunque quien sabe, puede haber sido peor, me digo todos los días.

Sin embargo, no creo que sea posible reconstruir mi vida de los trozos sangrientos que dejaste tras tu partida. Estoy seguro que de haber sido humano, si tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de morir créeme, ya lo hubiera hecho.

**_Cold was my soul_**

**_Untold was the pain_**

**_I faced when you left me_**

**_A rose in the rain..._**

**_So I swore to the razor_**

**_That never, enchained_**

**_Would your dark nails of faith_**

**_Be pushed through my veins again_**

_Fría estaba mi alma_

_Incontable fue el dolor_

_Que encaré cuando me dejaste_

_Una rosa en la lluvia_

_Entonces juré a la navaja_

_Que nunca encadenado_

_Tus oscuras uñas de fe_

_Serian puestas en mis venas de nuevo_

Pero sea lo que sea, aunque esto me intoxique, he aprendido a vivir con ello y ya sabes que mi código de vida trata un juramento como algo sagrado y si llego a despertarte, esposa mía, sobre la preciosa sangre que ambos hemos derramado, sobre las lágrimas de desesperación que te llevas cada día que veo tu tumba, ante el más mínimo acto o señal de traición, te juro que volveré a hundir este puñal en tu pecho, aunque para hacerlo, tenga que matarme yo de nuevo.

- Syaoran…

Una voz conocida y escalofriante golpea mis oídos sacándome de mis ideas destructivas hacia ti, amada mía, y volteo a ver detrás de mí la silueta recortada de _ella_, con su cabello oscuro moviéndose al vaivén del viento, siendo a penas tocado por la nieve, era una cosa innaturalmente hermosa.

Y venenosa…

**Sakura POV**

Cada vez que pienso en ti, siento como si algo extraño se hubiera robado la parte de mi corazón en la que te tenía, cosa que no está muy alejada de la realidad, dadas las condiciones de nuestra despedida y la forma en que traicionaste mi confianza para enterrarme en este hoyo.

Me pregunto si habrá sido un error lo que hiciste, y no dejo de imaginar el día que desciendas a buscarme a este infierno.

¿Cuándo vendrás a unirte a mí en esta muerte?

El reloj se ha parado, supongo, pero para mí, su interminable curso hace que la espera sea eterna, cada vez que no te veo cerca de mi lloro y no puedo evitar elevar una plegaria al cielo, ese lugar prohibido para mí y los míos, una plegaria por ti, porque estés bien, porque vengas pronto a llenar este hoyo oscuro.

**_Bared on your tomb_**

**_I'm a prayer for your loneliness_**

**_And would you ever soon_**

**_Come above onto me?_**

**_For once upon a time_**

**_On the binds of your loneliness_**

**_I could always find the slot for your sacred key_**

_Desnuda en tu tumba_

_Soy oración para tu soledad_

_Y tal vez pronto_

_Subas hasta mí_

_Por alguna vez en el tiempo _

_En las ataduras de tu soledad_

_Pueda encontrar la ranura para tu llave sagrada_

Esposo, te espero.

Sabes que mi alma corrupta siempre lo hará, es una promesa que jamás podré quebrantar, y aunque me halle enterrada debajo de metros de tierra, con un puñal clavado en mi corazón, no puedo ir a ningún lugar del mas allá sea cielo o infierno, porque me encuentro atada irrevocablemente a ti.

A ti y tu maldita petulancia.

Aun así no puedo evitar este dolor en lo más profundo de mí que quiere negar todo lo que he dicho.

Esposo, te amo…

Si, espantoso masoquismo de mi parte tener la cara y la pasión de poder pronunciarlas siquiera, deberían ser una blasfemia, el cerebro lo dicta de esa manera, pero yo no puedo pensarlo de otra forma. El desgraciado corazón que se desangra las evoca una y otra y otra vez para que dentro de mi cinismo no pueda olvidar esas palabras que repetí una y otra vez en vida, nuestra vida, palabras que ahora parecen insignificantes y estúpidas ante la magnitud del daño que has sido capaz de causarme.

Y es por eso que también te odio como no tienes idea.

Pero no por eso he dejado de amarte, y eso es lo que me atormenta en este limbo entre vida y muerte. A veces quiero apuñalarme hasta despedazar este cuerpo inservible y arrojarme a los brazos de la oscuridad para toda la eternidad, pero no puedo moverme, no puedo quitarme el puñal para agredirme a mi misma y a este traicionero corazón. Si fuera alguien con orgullo, si fuera inteligente hubiera descartado ese sentimiento hace muchísimo tiempo, eso me repito una y otra vez cada vez que la fuerza de mi decisión flaquea, pero no lo soy y eso es lo que me hace sufrir, porque aunque sea inverosímil y estúpido, en cuanto más crece mi amor, también lo hace mi odio.

Por eso es que digo con toda el alma que quiero matarte.

Pero con pesar puedo decir, y tal vez pueda conmocionarte si llegaras a saberlo, que sé que no puedo.

Eso se explica en que el deseo que tengo de ti va mas allá de eso, y me moriré primero antes de hacerte daño, porque al contrario que tu, hombre traicionero, yo si aprecio y llevo dentro de mi todo lo que me diste, y extraño todo lo que yo te di a cambio.

Tal vez he dejado más de lo que todo el mundo considera estúpidamente la mitad de mi alma en ti, creo que te he depositado dentro algo mucho más valioso, el problema es que no he descubierto que es y de verdad me gustaría comprobar si te veo, que fue lo que me quitaste.

Por eso, quiero beber una vez más de tu sangre. Para saber si lo que busco puedo quitártelo y restaurarlo de nuevo si llego a drenarte por completo, no será doloroso, ya lo sabes, morirás en medio de un profundo orgasmo, y yo saborearé el manjar más delicioso cuando lo hagas.

Pero es imposible, ya este cuerpo etéreo no podrá volver a satisfacerse con tu embriagante sabor.

**_Six feet deep is the incision_**

**_In my heart, that barless prison_**

**_Discoulours all with tunnel vision_**

**_Sunsetter..._**

**_Nymphetamine_**

_Es de seis pies de profundidad la incisión_

_En mi corazón, esa prisión sin barreras_

_Decolora todo con la visión del túnel_

_Atardecedora _

_Ninfatamina _

Algo dentro de mí se remueve, algo en mi interior protesta por la injusticia del hecho, porque sé que tu sangre me pertenece, así lo decretamos en nuestro pacto de esclavitud eterna, y nada me satisfacía en la vida más que el murmullo arrollador de tu sangre negra y espesa latiendo entre tus venas. Supongo que aun lo haría, y sabes bien que solo basta con un poco de tu sangre en mis labios para que pueda recuperar parcialmente la conciencia en el plano corpóreo, donde tú te encuentras, amadísimo mío.

Lujuria…

Daría muchas cosas por volver a vivir como se siente cuando recorre por mi cuerpo.

Seducción.

Excitante sensación, adictiva, me da sed de solo recordar tus tácticas en el momento de tomar mi cuerpo.

**_Sick and weak from my condition_**

**_This lust, this vampyric addiction_**

**_To Her alone in full submission_**

**_None better..._**

**_Nymphetamine_**

_Enfermo y débil por mi condición_

_Esta lujuria, esta adicción vampírica_

_A ella sola en entera sumisión_

_Nada mejor_

_Ninfatamina_

Y ahí se frena toda mi dicha, porque las veces que pienso en la consumación prohibida de nuestra relación, cuando éramos jóvenes y el calor de las pasiones nos arrastraba a una indecible lujuria, el arrepentimiento se extiende como ácido por mis venas porque soy una débil al pensar en ello.

No puedo evitarlo, es estúpido e irónico, pero en mi defensa puedo decir sin dudar que esos recuerdos tal vez sean lo único que no me permite caer en la locura. Aunque hagan daño están ahí para preservar esa pequeña parte de mí que aun cree en tu palabra, y que por ende sostiene al resto de mí que se halla sumido en la depresión y en la oscuridad de una locura adquirida con los años.

Años de enfebrecida y horrible soledad, años llenos de dolor y llanto, años, que he pasado enterrada con un maldito puñal enterrado en el corazón hasta la empuñadura, años de una debilidad absoluta que no me permite moverme y me mantiene en un limbo terrible entre la vida y la muerte.

Por tu culpa.

Y cuando me hallo en ello, cuando mi mente se despeja de las ideas vengativas por unos segundos, me pongo filosófica y lógica, y no dejo de roer la sensatez de nuestra enemistad y lo estúpida que fui para creer que ese enamoramiento de adolescentes iba a durar para siempre.

Licántropo…

Palabra prohibida para mi raza…

Vampiro…

Cosa prohibida para la tuya.

¿Cómo puedo amarte siendo tan diferente?

¿Cómo pretendíamos en aquellos años de juventud no llegar a herirnos jamás?

La juventud hace la mente débil, por la inocencia que puede caber en la absoluta ignorancia. O no, eso no esa no es la explicación más valida, tal vez deba decir la inexperiencia que hace incurrir a la persona en la completa ignorancia, o la necesidad de mentirnos, cuando tenemos frente a nosotros esa fruta prohibida que no podemos tomar y que sin embargo anhelamos.

Justo como Eva.

Somos una repetición de los hechos, por más mitológico que sea ese relato, no plasma más que la verdad de la realidad de las tres razas, no solo humanos, sino también nosotros, que somos un poco mas instintivos.

Si hubiéramos podido ver nuestro futuro, ver nuestra sangre derramada en las manos del otro, creo que hubiéramos puesto una barrera más grande que el mar entre nosotros ¿No lo crees esposo mío?

O tal vez no, ¿Quién sabe?, el pasado no puede cambiarse, y el mal ya está hecho, así que lo único que puedo hacer para aliviar un poco la situación es encararla yo misma, en absoluto, blanco silencio, y esperar, esperar a que tu vengas a acompañarme a ese lugar desconocido que nos espera después de la muerte.

Aunque la idea sea odiosa al simplemente ser pensada.

Y ese venenoso odio venga a tomar posesión sobre mi espíritu.

Porque de verdad te odio, en esos momentos odio todo como no tienes idea.

Estoy consumida, tengo odio, por mi misma, por ti, por ser débil y no poder evitar soñarte una y otra vez, conmigo, en aquella época en que me amaste tanto. El dolor que me consume no perece, no quita con nada, ni siquiera cuando el hechizo parece debilitarse y agarro con dificultad la hoja de mi puñal y hiero mis manos, con la intención de que el dolor de la carne aligere un poco el intenso dolor que aun vive conmigo por tu partida, por tu traición…

¿Cómo después de haberme besado de esa forma pudiste estacarme?

No lo entiendo…

Yo de ti tengo los más dulces recuerdos…

Pero el último es el más aciago de los recuerdos amargos que poseo, y hace contraparte de sobra a todas las cosas buenas que pasamos juntos, y por eso te odio tanto, no puedo perdonarte, no me creo capaz de hacerlo.

No obstante, tengo muy claro que antes de matarte, probaré de esa pecaminosa boca tuya el aliento que me roba el sueño día tras día, con su mero recuerdo, preguntándome una y otra vez si sabrán igual o si ya han sido corruptos por los labios de otra amante.

**_Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine..._**

**_Nymphetamine girl._**

_Ninfatamina, ninfatamina…_

_Niña ninfatamina_

Sin dudar algo dentro de mí reacciona al pensar en eso. Esa parte violenta que exige la muerte de aquellos que se acerquen a ti con la intención de apartarte de mi camino.

Por eso, sé que cuando despierte, lo primero que haré será probar tus labios, y te torturaré si saben diferente, si llegan a tener el atisbo de otra sangre que no sea la mía, de otra boca que no sea la mía, porque sabes que puedo distinguir entre la sangre robada de un beso y la sangre de una comida.

Porque fui un vampiro en vida.

Pero más que todo, porque te conozco.

Y por supuesto, porque soy una mujer posesiva.

_Flash back_

Nuestro segundo encuentro ocurrió en una taberna de mala muerte, el único lugar en el que sabía, ibas a encontrar comida que no fuera a hacer un escándalo en la sociedad humana por su simple desaparición, jamás he entendido esa forma tuya de verlos a ellos, como si su frágil sociedad fuera algo valioso que debiera ser preservado, pero allá tu con tus creencias, jamás me meteré en tus asuntos, aunque me pique la curiosidad.

Mucho más si no comes a diario aquello que te mantendrá vital y alerta, sino que espacias tus verdaderas comidas dos o tres semanas hasta que ya no lo soportas, y ni así comes lo suficiente para quedar satisfecho.

**_Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine..._**

**_My Nymphetamine girl._**

_Ninfatamina, ninfatamina…_

_Mi niña ninfatamina_

Es como si te diera repulsión lamer siquiera el sabor celestial de la sangre humana

Me acerqué a ti, procurando no molestarte, pero de un momento a otro me habías agarrado de la cintura y me sentaste sobre tus rodillas.

Eres tan atrevido...

Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Sonreíste con esa media sonrisa torcida que me había gustado desde la primera vez que nos vimos y como único saludo, pusiste una copa de vino rojo en mis manos, de fragante olor y textura, pero aun así poco atractivo para mis instintos predatorios.

- Bebe princesa, una copa de licor no te hará más daño que andar atragantándote de esa cosa tibia que llamas comida.

- ¿Me estás insultando, lobo?

- No, no te insulto princesa, pero si me sigues llamando lobo, me voy a poner furioso, porque esa palabra en especial me trae recuerdos que no son muy gratos.

- Ah ¿y cómo quiere que me refiera hacia usted, su majestad? – la ronca carcajada que diste me llegó al alma y sin querer, supe que me había ruborizado, como una estúpida humana, como una idiota principiante.

- Syaoran, ese es mi nombre princesa saireana, si se te da la gana de decirlo, me harás la vida un poco más fácil, o si no, llámame como creas apropiado, igual que a mí un nombre me da igual.

- Estúpido licántropo…

- Estúpida princesa…

- Sakura, tarado, no me digas princesa, me siento como una estúpida cuando lo pronuncias con ese tonito.

- Ahhh no es mi intención burlarme de ti, mi _"nueva mejor amiga"_

Cuando dijiste eso y apuraste el contenido dorado de tu jarra de madera, no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en lo atractivo que eras, que tu cuello se veía muy seductor cuando deglutías el contenido y luego me dirigías una mirada radiante desde ese hermoso par de ojos de ámbar que tienes…

Apuré el contenido de mi copa de un solo trago para que no vieras mi bochornoso sonrojo.

Y aunque me apena decirlo…

El licor estaba muy bueno.

Hacía cien años que no probaba algo parecido, y hallé la razón a tus palabras.

El calor tibio de la sangre humana calmaba mi más básico instinto, y me hacía más racional, pero no cubría la necesidad de mis papilas de probar otro tipo de sabores, de experimentar algunas cosas que bajaran de alguna manera el sabor dulzón y embriagante de mi fuente de vida.

Y así pedí más de ese delicioso vino y tú brindaste conmigo varias veces por cosas insignificantes.

Eres tan extraño.

Me hacías olvidar que tú y yo pertenecemos a razas diferentes.

Y me matabas con esa preciosa sonrisa que tienes.

- ¿Sabes a que sabe un beso? – me dijiste cuando habías apurado la quinta jarra de cerveza y yo mi tercera copa de vino.

- ¿Hoe?

- ¿No?

- No…

Y sin más tus labios ya estaban ocupando los míos de una forma brusca y posesiva.

Mi cerebro se quedó en blanco, sin poder procesar la información nueva, sin embargo algo de lo que habíamos hablado prevalecía…

Licor…

A eso supo el primer beso que me diste.

**_Wicked with your charm_**

**_I'm circled like prey_**

**_Back in the forest_**

**_Were whispers persuade_**

**_More sugar trails_**

**_More white lady laid_**

**_Than pillars of salt..._**

**_(Keeping Sodom at night at bay)_**

_Trastornado por tu encanto_

_Estoy rodeado como presa_

_Atrás en el bosque_

_Donde susurros persuaden_

_Más rastros de azúcar_

_Más blancos regazos de mujer_

_Que pilares de sal…_

_(Dejando a Sodoma en la noche de la bahía) _

A licor y lujuria, con ese sabor picante de la sangre arrancada de un cuerpo que no ha terminado de convertirse a uno de los de tu raza.

- No es que no me guste la sangre. Es que me da asco beberla, tu sabes hace menos de 25 años que soy licántropo y antes de eso era un orgulloso humano que iba a ser heredero de una gran fortuna, ya viste, mi familia me buscó por muchísimo tiempo.

Tus palabras sonaron como un ronroneo mientras lamias despacio y concienzudamente mis labios, como si fueras un gatito tomando leche.

- Si y me vi obligada a darles un cadáver condenadamente parecido a tu cuerpo – respondí con la cabeza en la luna y el corazón volando.

- Gracias, princesa, estoy en deuda de gratitud contigo.

- Aja, ¿y cómo vas a pagarme bribón?

- De esta manera…

Y sin más atacaste mi boca con esos besos calientes que me dejaban las rodillas flojas y el cuerpo encendido.

******_Fold to my arms_**

**_Hold their message away_**

**_And dance out to the moon_**

**_As we did in those golden days_**

_Repliégate a mis brazos_

_Mantén su mensaje lejos_

_Y baila a la luna_

_Como hicimos en esos días dorados_

_Fin flash back_

Mi corazón da un vuelco cada vez que pienso en ello.

Mi alma sangra cada vez que pienso en ti.

Es incontrolable esposo. Me siento celosa. Siento esa llama horrible quemarme hasta el tuétano de los huesos si pienso que ahora le perteneces a otra mujer.

Especialmente a _esa_ mujer…

Si llego a saber que has estado con_ ella_, lo reitero, mi amor, te haré sangrar hasta que la última gota se esparza en la nieve donde estoy enterrada por tu voluntad.

Pero antes, como siempre, te haré morir de deseo, aunque eso me drene la poca energía que gracias a nuestro vínculo tú me transfieres.

**_Christening stars_**

**_I remember the way_**

**_We were needle and spoon_**

**_Mislaid in the burning hay_**

_Bautizando estrellas_

_Recuerdo la manera _

_En que éramos aguja y cuchara _

_Perdidos en el heno ardiente_

Esposo, prepárate, porque como un súcubo, no me importará volver a la vida y seducirte, para matarte lenta y dolorosamente si se te ha ocurrido la desfachatez de engañarme.

**Syaoran POV**

¿Qué hago?

¿Por qué diablos estoy desenterrando tu cuerpo?

Y ¿Por qué lloro mientras lo hago?

Me siento débil, ya sabes, no soporto lo que me has hecho, y creo que las lágrimas sangrientas que enceguecen mis ojos son de terror puro de ver tu cuerpo descompuesto.

¿O tal vez te hayas preservado y permanezcas tan hermosa como siempre?

No sé, sólo puedo sentir el latir desbocado de mi corazón, venciendo a la determinación de mi cerebro, porque ya no me queda nada, estoy tan vacío como cuando era humano, me encuentro tan solo que lo único que quiero es morirme a tu lado y dejar que la oscuridad fluya para siempre entre nuestros cuerpos entrelazados.

Nada encaja.

No quiero saber de nadie más.

Tal vez ese encuentro con _ella_ me haya hecho recapacitar sobre mi decisión cobarde de matarte por y bajo traición.

¿Es verdad, esposa mía, que nunca me traicionaste?

¿De verdad, moriste en la total ingenuidad de las cosas que esa noche de invierno las voces envidiosas susurraron en mis oídos?

Debo saber la verdad.

Me muero por saberla.

**_Bared on your tomb_**

**_I'm a prayer for your loneliness_**

**_And would you ever soon_**

**_Come above onto me?_**

**_For once upon a time_**

**_On the binds of your loneliness_**

**_I could always find the right slot for your sacred key_**

_Desnudo en tu tumba _

_Soy oración para tu soledad_

_Y tal vez pronto_

_Subas hasta mí_

_Por alguna vez en el tiempo _

_En las ataduras de tu soledad_

_Pueda encontrar la ranura correcta para tu llave sagrada_

Aunque esta misma pueda llegar a matarme, no importa.

Me carcome la soledad, no la soporto, y si esto es sólo el principio de una débil excusa para poder sacar tus restos y poder impregnarme de tu perfume, entonces que así sea.

Te necesito.

Te extraño.

Pero sobre todas las cosas deseo saber la verdad, aunque esa misma separe tu camino del mío.

Y termine de matarme la pena.

**Sakura POV**

La tierra que me cubre se remueve.

¿Qué diablos ocurre?

¿Algún fanático desquiciado ha encontrado el lugar donde reposan mis restos y osa profanarlo?

Si es así, mi condición no impedirá que lo mate, y como prueba de ello siento que la fiebre y la sed suben por mi cuerpo como un gran torbellino, y mi mente de repente se nubla con una cortina roja, en la que quedo rebajada a mis instintos animales más profundos.

Como en un túnel, como si la encerrara en una caja, mi conciencia queda reducida al rincón más profundo, para dar paso a los instintos animales más poderosos.

Y también la herida que me ha atormentado por un siglo parece volverse más profunda y más dolorosa, dejando escapar todo el torrente de rabia contenida.

**_Six feet deep is the incision_**

**_In my heart, that barless prison_**

**_Discoulours all with tunnel vision_**

_Es de seis pies de profundidad la incisión_

_En mi corazón, esa prisión sin barreras_

_Decolora todo con la visión del túnel_

Pero no puedo moverme.

Con frustración, sé que mis restos han sido exhumados, la respiración jadeante de quien lo ha hecho me lo dice.

Y entonces lo pruebo.

Sangre.

Espesa.

Cálida.

Picante…

Como la sangre del esposo que me traicionó.

Succiono ávidamente, hasta que creo que es suficiente y sin más abro los ojos.

Pero la garganta se me anuda al ver el rostro de mi salvador.

Porque es la cara desesperada de aquel a quien llamo esposo, es tu rostro licántropo mío.

Y no puedo respirar, me duele el corazón como no tienes idea.

**_Sunsetter..._**

**_Nymphetamine_**

_Atardecedora _

_Ninfatamina _

Tu cara, tu aliento, todo tu estás aquí sosteniéndome de nuevo.

Mis ojos se nublan, mis lagrimas sangrientas y coaguladas seguro estarán dejando una marca purpurea en mi piel de pergamino.

Tu rostro se vuelve ansioso.

Y yo no puedo odiarte en este momento.

Solo me siento agradecida.

Y muy, muy herida.

Levanto mi mano vacilante, temiendo tu rechazo, mi estomago se contrae ante la perspectiva de una nueva traición.

Pero tú no te mueves, y tragando bilis coloco mi mano sobre tu rostro curtido pero suave.

Sé que esta fría.

Debe ser desagradable, pero necesito saber que eres real y no una invención de mi descarriado cerebro.

Y sin poder esperar más de mis labios sale la pregunta que ha corroído mi espíritu durante todo el tiempo que estuve enterrada.

- ¿Por qué…? – susurro con la voz más ronca y áspera que jamás haya escuchado.

**_Sick and weak from my condition_**

**_This lust, this vampyric addiction_**

**_To Her alone in full submission_**

_Enfermo y débil por mi condición_

_Esta lujuria, esta adicción vampírica_

_A ella sola en sumisión completa_

**Syaoran POV**

Cuando llego al ataúd que contiene tus restos, veo como mis manos tiemblan convulsivamente.

Tengo miedo de abrirlo, pero un impulso más fuerte me lleva hacerlo, y cuando mis manos tocan la madera podrida y esta cruje bajo la fuerza que ejerzo sobre ella, la desesperanza cubre mi corazón como una capa negra e invisible.

¿Cómo podrías conservarte?

¿Cómo podrías seguir siendo tu?

Estúpida y vana esperanza de mi parte al creer que el tiempo no corrompería tu envoltura.

Y por eso cerré los ojos y me preparé para lo peor cuando levante la tapa.

Pasa un minuto, dos, otro siglo y no me atrevo a mirarte, pero es necesario y al hacerlo el aliento se me queda trabado en la garganta.

Porque te veo.

Suave.

Perfecta.

Encantadora.

Con esa belleza embriagadora que era capaz de llevarme a un cielo que jamás conoceré y tirarme en otro segundo al más profundo averno.

Una belleza pálida. Herida. Ultrajada, por mi, por mi culpa y mis celos. Tal vez te veo muy demacrada pero supongo que puede arreglarse con una buena dosis de sangre.

Y entonces vuelvo a sentir el alivio corroyendo mis venas, mientras mi corazón comienza de nuevo esa olvidada carrera desbocada que siempre emprendía cada vez que estabas a mi lado.

**_None better..._**

**_Nymphetamine_**

_Ninguna mejor_

_Ninfatamina_

Y entonces la convicción vuelve a mí como una especie de luz reveladora.

En medio de esta desesperación, creo y lo sé, que eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar a mi vida, que si lo nuestro ocurrió no fue por cosa de azar, que ya esta estaba destinado que ambos cayéramos en las redes del otro.

Yo estaba destinado a caer en tus brazos, ser tuyo, morir de amor por ti y ser despedazado y corrompido.

Por ti, solo por ti, princesa mía.

Hoy y siempre mi existencia estará subyugada a la tuya.

En mis recuerdos surgen imágenes de las cosas y momentos que pasamos, pero una en especial hace un eco fuerte, soy consciente que, fueron tus palabras de aquel día las que me dieron la fuerza necesaria para seguir con vida, para no dejarme caer en ese estado animal, que embrutecido, va alejándose de las cosas humanas y se convierte más y más en algo sin raciocinio.

_Flash back_

_Sangre…_

_Carne…_

_Comida…_

Tres pensamientos que obsesionaban mi ser y nublaban mis sentidos.

Pero la voz débil de mi presa no me dejó caer más bajo.

- Sya… Syaoran… - susurró ella, mi princesa saireana, logrando que de inmediato yo recobrara la conciencia.

- ¿Sakura?

- Si precioso, soy yo…

- No me digas precioso, sabes bien que no lo soy.

- Para mi eres hermoso – su mano temblorosa tocó mi mejilla, la ira no me dejó y apreté sin piedad su cuello derramando la oscura sangre sobre la tierra – y sabes que te amo. Ya hemos discutido esto muchas veces.

- Mírame maldita sea – la rabia agónica me quemaba la garganta conforme veía su rostro más pálido – mírame y dime que encuentras atractivo este cuerpo repulsivo, se sincera, yo sé que no lo es… sabes que no me agradan las mentiras.

Tus ojos se oscurecieron con ira renovada, y algo más mientras un silencio denso caía entre nosotros, mientras me inspeccionabas, soltaste un suspiro y me devolviste la mirada.

- Te quiero, maldito lobo, no sé porque te estás empeñando en alejarme cuando he arriesgado demasiadas cosas por ti.

- Porque tu familia ya descubrió de mi existencia, porque como ellos dicen, no soy más que un maldito perro…

- ¿Eres idiota?

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Porque te quiero.

- ¿Y eso debería marcar una diferencia?, Tu familia no lo acepta, ya he oído lo que tienen que decir al respecto.

- ¿Es eso por lo que quieres alejarte de mí? – me dijiste con una suave y maléfica sonrisa.

- Si…

- Idiota.

- ¿Eh? – tu mirada inteligente se suavizó y sonreíste cuando pensaste en algo oculto a mi conocimiento.

- Mira, lo que diga _ella_ respecto al asunto, creo que no es muy valedero, yo tengo un método de chantaje y tortura mucho mejor esperándole si una sola silaba sale de esos labios.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si, no te preocupes no nos descubrirán – mi garra se soltó y sin más se inclinó besando mi nariz, devolviéndome a mi forma humana – hablando del beso de la princesa…

_Fin flash back_

Esa fue la primera vez que peleamos por lo que yo soy.

La primera vez que fui capaz de dañarte.

Ahh princesa mía, si supieras, mi faceta animal solo despertaba mas el hambre que siempre tuve de ti, intensificaba otros instintos, me hacia mas predador, y atenuaba mi moral, mi deseo de protegerte por siempre.

Porque tú eres lo más apetecible que he conocido…

_Flash back_

Esa noche nevaba, y los copos de nieve hacían una milagrosa corona sobre tu cabello de miel.

Yo, en cambio estaba cubierto de sangre y mi cuerpo llevaba consigo el olor hediondo de la muerte.

Y sin embargo tu avanzaste decidida hacia mí y el halo carmesí que me rodeaba, untando tus botas y después tu abrigo de la insolente sangre que también me manchaba.

Mi corazón golpeteó y con dolorosa prisa la conciencia de todo volvía haciéndome hiperventilar y luchar para librarme de tu garra.

- No – dijiste con voz imponente y segura.

- Suéltame – mi voz trastocada hirió la suavidad que había dejado la tuya.

- No voy a soltarte.

- ¿No te da asco? ¡Mírame!

- Te veo, y lo reitero, no me importa, entiéndelo de una vez, para mi eres hermoso.

- Pero… - la lógica no me dejaba tranquilo, tanto que la forma de licántropo cedió, dejando mi forma en un estado humanoide no tan animal, temblando entre tus brazos.

- Shhh – un beso, suave como alas de mariposa y tu preciosa sonrisa fueron lo que detuvo mi creciente pánico – si te crees un animal, está bien, créelo, no voy a detenerte.

Yo me tensioné y abrí los ojos para mirar esos ojos tuyos, tan verdes como ninguna otra cosa que jamás conocí.

Tu respuesta me dio pánico.

Me sentí abandonado.

Y supongo que tú viste eso porque tu sonrisa se tornó preocupada, y te pegaste aun mas a mi cuerpo, cogiendo mi rostro entre tus manos de alabastro.

- No… no mi amor, no me malinterpretes – me diste otro beso y pusiste tu frente contra la mía – si tu quieres ser un animal, entonces yo no podré impedírtelo, sin embargo, si las cosas son de esa manera, no puedo decir nada más sino que eres mi animal domesticado, mío, sólo mío, y tan precioso que nada podrá reemplazarlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, como lo oyes, sé salvaje, no me importa, compórtate como quieras, si eso te hace feliz, yo sólo pido que sea como sea, permanezcas a mi lado, que seas feliz, conmigo, sólo conmigo.

- Suena egoísta – susurré mirándote sin creer tanta dicha.

- Soy egoísta, mi amor, lo que respecta a lo nuestro no tiene negociación, tendrás que ser feliz si te quedas conmigo, así como yo lo seré estando a tu lado, no perdonaré a nadie que intente separarnos, y es por eso que te aseguro que para mi eres la cosa más preciosa que existe.

Volviste a sonreír y me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración, me abrazaste y pegaste más tu cuerpo al mío que otra vez entraba en fase de transformación hacia la apariencia más humana que podía ser capaz de tener.

**_Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine..._**

**_Nymphetamine girl._**

- ¿Mejor? – susurré en tu oído cuando recobré mi aspecto normal, tu simplemente soltaste una risita y me abrazaste más fuerte.

- No sé… tendré que probarte otra vez cuando tengas pelo encima.

Y sin más mordiste mi cuello en medio de una risa compartida.

_Fin flash back_

**_Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine..._**

**_My Nymphetamine girl._**

¿Cómo odiarte después de eso?

¿Cómo soportar otro siglo de soledad?

Tus palabras fueron ciertas.

Soy un animal.

Domesticado por ti, dócil sólo para ti, aunque en un momento de ciega locura te haya enviado bajo tierra a ti, mi dulce sustento.

Una locura, creo que eso fue lo que me inundó, locura desesperada, llena de celos y amargura, de rencor hacia las cosas que los de tu clase me habían hecho, locura absurda que hizo descargar mi ira sobre ti, mi posesión más preciada.

Por eso es que decido en este momento traerte a la vida, aunque el odio se mezcle en mi cuerpo, el amor que te tengo supera con creces todos y cada uno de los motivos que me obligaron a mantenerte encerrada.

Sakura…

Sé que cuando despiertes vas a odiarme.

Y también sé que no me importa.

Me lo merezco.

Suspirando muerdo mi muñeca y la pongo a descasar sobre tus labios que poco a poco se crispan y succionan ávidamente el líquido que desinteresadamente te doy.

Mi corazón golpea contra mis costillas, conforme tu rostro adquiere un ligerísimo rubor, y entonces, cesando con tu labor, liberas mi mano y…

Abres los ojos.

Mi droga.

Mi obsesión.

Mi muy amada y odiada princesa vampiro, te he traído de nuevo a la vida.

Solo espero que esto que he hecho no sea un error abismal.

Y entonces, lagrimas purpureas, casi tan negras como esta noche caen de tus hermosos ojos, y tu rostro se crispa en un expresión de angustia cuando vacilante tu mano se estira y toca ligeramente mi rostro.

- ¿Por qué…? – tu voz áspera, suena dolida, como si este siglo de locura no hubiera transcurrido, como si hubiéramos vuelto al día en que te enterré el puñal en el pecho.

El día de mi condena…

**N/A:**

Bueno, esta es una historia que he preparado desde hace tiempo, está casi completa, por lo que publicaré rápido XD, estaba esperando a terminar al menos dos de las que tengo pendientes para publicarla, y puedo decir que amo ésta demasiado, me saque una espinita de algo que tenía ganas de publicar hace tiempo.

No es q espere muchos reviews pero quiero que la lean, si me dejan algún comentario será genial, porque es algo un poquito más oscuro y raro.

Ah y respecto a la música que coloco en cada capítulo, voy a manejar algo un poco pesado, dejo los link para los que quieran oír las canciones que van con cada capítulo, así que no se preocupen, igual no quita mucho si se lee solo XD.

La de hoy tiene el mismo nombre del fic: Nymphetamine de Cradle of Filth. Respecto a otra cosa, no se guíen por las partes cantadas por hombre y mujer, yo cuadré las estrofas de acuerdo al relato, independientemente si el relato pertenece a él o a ella.

Ahora, con respecto al título que se traduce como ninfatamina es acrónimo de "nymphomaniac" y "methamphetamine" (ninfómana y metanfetamina en español), y Dani Filth explica el tema mismo refiriéndose a "una adicción como droga a la mujer en cuestión, con sus insidiosas cualidades vampirescas literalmente trayendo a su amante de vuelta del margen de la tumba espiritual, sólo para enterrarlo más allá en la fuerza de un capricho. Esto es muy del estilo de Edgar Allan Poe y deja a uno pensando que, a pesar de las agonías internas del personaje, él es realmente un sumiso bienvenido que fácilmente disfruta de los terribles altibajos de su relación con esta seductora, sucia y despreciativa súcubo.

Y bueno es fue la mejor explicación que me dieron, por lo que me dijeron fue sacada de una página de internet si alguien tiene el link lo agradecería porque por más que he buscado no he encontrado a la fabulosa persona que me despejó esa gran duda.


End file.
